Wraiths (Mortal Kombat)
Wraiths (sometimes called Specters or Spectres, Revenants) are demons from the Netherrealm and they are one of the known hostile species in the Mortal Kombat fighting videogame series. The most prominent wraiths, particularly the special ones are Noob Saibot (formerly known as the original Sub-Zero, Bi-Han) and Scorpion (Hanzo Hasashi), as well as Sindel (Mortal Kombat 3-related timeline only) Summary These creatures are beings who has previously died only to be returned as inhuman warriors and/or dark spirits. Although they still retain memories of their previous lives they had their personalities drastically distorted, much to shock and dismay of those who were once considered to be their loyal friends/families/allies. To make matters worse they still possess combat abilities and skills they possessed in life, coupled with their altered characteristics making them very nasty fighters to deal with. Wraiths are not to be confused with the Undead, who are best described as mere living rotton corpses. These entities wield powers associated with the Netherrealm: shadows and darkness for Noob Saibot and hellfire for Scorpion. So far there is no known human soul who can successfully resist being corrupted into Wraiths: nor are there any known Wraiths who managed to regain humanity on his/her own. To return from Wraiths to humans the spell that turned live beings to Wraiths has to be reversed by external factors under specific conditions, timing and environments (not to mention requiring lots of risks and lucks). History Past Timeline In Mortal Kombat Mythologies: Sub-Zero, Bi-Han had killed Scorpion (then called Hanzo Hasashi) as the elder Sub-Zero before the first Mortal Kombat tournament. Scorpion was later resurrected by Quan Chi and killed Bi-Han out of revenge, Bi-Han being resurrected as the unholy Noob Saibot. Smoke can be considered as a type of Wraith as well. In his Mortal Kombat (2011) ending, it was stated he was sacrificed to a demon, and returned to the mortal realm as an Enenra, a creature of smoke and vapor. In Mortal Kombat: Armageddon 's Konquest Mode, Wraiths appear in Shinnok's Spire, summoning Demon Wards and commanding them to attack Taven to prevent him from reaching the next floor of the Spire. ''Mortal Kombat'' (2011) Kung Lao, Smoke, Jax, Cyber Sub-Zero, Kabal, Stryker, Jade, Kitana and Liu Kang are the heroes that died trying to save earth from Shao Kahn after their deaths they had become Quan Chi's revenants in the new timeline. Lao was the first to die he was killed by Shao Kahn the emperor of Outworld while the rest were killed by Sindel. The other Earthrealm defenders fought bravely against the former queen of Edenia who was now queen to the emperor but none of them were strong enough enough to stop her. Nightwolf defeated her by sacrificing himself to kill Sindel. With no help from the Elder Gods to stop Shao Kahn's plan Raiden went to the Netherrealm for Quan Chi's help. The thunder god offered up the souls of fallen heroes to the sorcerer to save Earthrealm and stop Shao Kahn but Quan Chi reveals to Raiden he already has the dead heroes souls. ''Mortal Kombat X'' Comic Flashbacks of Sub-Zero's memories are shown in the comic books. Instead of dying by the hands of Sindel and becoming a revenant while as a cyborg in the game, Sub-Zero system is only being shutdown, and being reactivated to its mind control state into attacking Raiden alongside other revenants. After Raiden retreat upon finding out how to defeat Shao Kahn, Sub-Zero’s normal program is suddenly fixed, but was held by revenants Smoke and Jax to be brought to Quan Chi, changing him from a cyborg into an undead servant with his original human appearance. After Havik was killed for refusal to bring Shinnok's amulet to Quan Chi, Moloch and Drahmin knew that they were next for failing to recapture Scorpion. The revenants of Liu Kang, Kitana and Kung Lao show up to replace the two Oni henchmen for their failure. Because of Havik, Quan Chi and the three undead revenants come up with a new plan to get Shinnok's amulet with some help from a newly recruited D'Vorah, who already saw the amulet’s power and begin to betray Kotal behind his back. ''Mortal Kombat X'' In Mortal Kombat X, the souls of the fallen Earthrealm warriors following the Outworld invasion have been collected by the sorcerer Quan Chi (as was the part of arrangement made with Shao Kahn: all and any who died during the Outworld-Earthrealm War had their souls to be sent to Netherrealm), following an allegiance between Netherrealm and the emperor Shao Kahn. These souls have been reincarnated into revenants of the Netherrealm, brainwashed with the sole purpose of serving the fallen Elder God, Shinnok. Only Sub-Zero, Scorpion, and Jax are the known Earthrealm warriors to be revived as humans again. After the death of Quan Chi at the hands of Scorpion and the defeat of Shinnok at the hands of Raiden, Liu Kang and Kitana have become the new leaders of the possessed fallen Revenant heroes. With Quan Chi dead and the God of Earthrealm turning extreme militant, the future of the Wraiths who are left behind do not seem to have bright futures. ''Mortal Kombat 11'' After decapitating Shinnok a corrupt Dark Raiden tells the fallen Elder God who is still alive he will deliver him as a message and warning to Liu Kang and the other Revenants. Raiden uses Shinnok as a way to strike fear into the Revenants to keep them in line and to keep Earthrealm safe from them. When a bald woman who claimed herself as the ”Keeper of Time” named Kronika, to set undo Raiden’s mistakes for tampering with the timeline into creating new universes, she made a time intervention by bringing both iterations of the Mortal Kombat veterans, including the pre-permanent revenant allies, still a wraith Scorpion and original Raiden, the villains who died in the future timeline, as well as the new kombatants who were only introduced in the previous new timeline’s event and never been existed in original timeline into her trials. One of the pre-revenant allies like Kung Lao and Liu Kang are the first one to have witness their future fates after meeting their future counterparts, vowing to restart anew to atone their future sins. Known Wraiths *Scorpion (formerly. Can still revert to Wraith momentarily) *Noob Saibot *Liu Kang (Alternate Timeline) (formerly) *Kitana (Alternate Timeline) *Kung Lao (Alternate Timeline) *Sindel (formerly as one of the special Wraiths in both timelines, currently a regular Wraith) *Kabal (Alternate Timeline) *Kurtis Stryker (Alternate Timeline) (MIA) *Enenra - formerly known as Smoke *Nightwolf (MIA) *Jade (Alternate Timeline) *Jackson Briggs (formerly) *Sub-Zero (formerly) Gallery Images Wraiths (Mortal_Kombat).jpg maxresdefaultrev.jpg mk_legacy_brotherhood_of_the_shadow_by_esau13-d8x2cm8.jpg Mortal_Kombat_X_Sub-Zero_(Revenant).jpg mortal_kombat_x__enenra_smoke_revenant__by_ogloc069-d9w45iz.png mortal_kombat_9__kabal___revenant__by_ogloc069-daa8dfk.png MKX Sindel 1.png mortal_kombat_x__noob_saibot__klassic__by_ogloc069-d9170lx.png scorpion__alternate_costume___fixed__by_ogloc069-dabxybg.png tumblr_o8p6fnOtco1uw73k8o1_1280.png 1356657_large.jpg mkx_kung_lao_revenant_by_undeadmentor-d92m3r3.jpg maxresdefaultjax.jpg 2792304-evilfighters-1-.png|Stryker, Sindel and Kabal Revenants. 2742646-mortalkombatx_revenants-1-.jpg|Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Smoke, Kitana and Sindel Revenants. Liu Kang and Kitana2015-04-15 16-52-14.png|Liu Kang and Kitana as the new rulers of the Netherrealm and leaders of the Revenants. Liu Kang Kitana and Sindel MKX.jpg|Liu Kang, Kitana and Sindel. Kitana and Sindel MKX.png|Sindel and Kitana. MKX Sindel5.jpg Quan Chi and his Revenants.png Kurtis Stryker Revenant.png Screenshot 2015-08-23-09-13-20-1.jpg|Kung Lao, Liu Kang and Kitana's revenant forms in the Mortal Kombat X comic series. Navigation Category:Noncorporeal Category:Hostile Species Category:Mortal Kombat Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Summoners Category:Dark Forms Category:Minion Category:Enforcer Category:Fighters Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Undead Category:Damned Souls Category:Pawns Category:Revived Category:Martial Artists Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Wrathful Category:Tragic Category:Lawful Evil Category:Assassins Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Teams Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Delusional Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Envious Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Arrogant Category:Humanoid Category:Magic Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Right-Hand Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Nemesis Category:Control Freaks Category:Strategic Category:Dark Knights Category:Ninjas Category:Samurai Category:Demon Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:On & Off